Seduction
by DeadLord
Summary: Just something that my mind cooked up. Harry/Mrs. Granger


**Seduction**

Disclaimer - Harry Potter, other characters and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended.

Summary – Just something that my mind cooked up. Harry/Mrs. Granger

 **Chapter 1**

Charlotte Granger was not happy. She was tossing and turning on her bed for the last two hours, yet sleep eluded her. It had been two years, since her husband, Dan, left her for some hussy. Oh! How she had cried at that time. Blaming her husband, blaming the slut, blaming the whole unfair world. She had been in Australia at that time. She didn't even know that her name was Charlotte, that she had a daughter, that her daughter could perform magic, true magic. A year after her husband left her, her daughter, Hermione, had returned along with her friend Harry and had restored her memories. At first, she had been very angry with Hermione, but after listening to what Hermione and her friends had faced over the past years, she could understand why her daughter had done what she had done. As she didn't have anything left in Australia, she had returned with her daughter and her friend to England.

Now a year later, here she was, living together with Hermione and Harry, in one of Harry's houses. Charlotte had wanted to return to her original home, but they had discovered that the Death Eaters had destroyed it during the war. Harry, being the sweet boy that he was, had offered Hermione and her his home to stay as long as they wanted. Originally, Charlotte had not planned to stay here for this long, but soon she had been lulled by the normalcy and the routine.

Harry and Hermione had taken their N.E.W.T.s after returning. Hermione had found an entry-level position in the Department of Mysteries soon thereafter. Harry, after sorting out his mess at Gringotts, had discovered that he was rich beyond anyone's dreams and owned stock in variety of companies, both muggle and magical. Since then, he had been learning to manage his investments along with learning about the companies that he held a significant stake in. When Charlotte had asked him, if he was going to take a proper job, Harry had told her that, he had spent his entire life following someone else's orders and completing one task after another, that he had no interest in taking a job anytime soon. He planned to enjoy his life for some time till he got bored with his current lifestyle. Charlotte, after returning to England, had went back to her old Dentistry practice. But over the year, she couldn't find the will to continue. The practise had become a chore. Hence, just two weeks ago, Charlotte had sold her share in the practise for a hefty amount. She was thinking of starting something new, but was in no hurry as the sale along with the insurance for her house had netted her considerable amount of money, that was more than enough for her to live on, for the rest of her life.

Coming out from her reminisce, Charlotte gave up on sleeping. Deciding to read a book in the library till she felt sleepy again, Charlotte left her room. On the way to the library, she heard what sounded like moaning, coming from Harry's room. Thinking that Harry may be having a nightmare, Charlotte moved towards his room and slightly opened the door. The sight that met her eyes, caused her eyes to widen while her jaw dropped.

There was a woman, naked as the day she was born, her face flat against the bed, her ass high in the air, moaning loudly. Harry, also in his birthday suit, was behind the woman, pistoning in and out of her from behind. Charlotte felt herself becoming aroused at the sight. Even though Harry was still a bit on the skinny side, regular food and his morning workout had caused him to become quite lean. Her eyes roamed over Harry's body, stopping to take in his abs, his muscled arms, his toned chest. His face was crunched up in concentration but his eyes showed the pleasure he was experiencing. Harry leaned over the back of the woman, his hand moving upwards from her waist to cup her breasts, while he bit down on her neck. The woman moaned loudly, screaming, "Yes! Harry! Yes!" Her face was raised from the bed as she moaned, giving Charlotte another shock as she finally recognised the woman withering with pleasure under Harry.

Narcissa Malfoy!

Charlotte held in her gasp of surprise as she continued to watch the pair moving against each other. She felt herself becoming wet. Subconsciously rubbing her thighs together. While her eyes were watching Harry and Narcissa, her thoughts were elsewhere. 'Why is Harry fucking Narcissa Malfoy! Surely he can find someone close to his age. Even if he wanted someone older, why not me?' This gave her thoughts a pause. 'Was she seriously considering Harry in that way.' As far as Charlotte remembered, she had never looked at Harry in that was. For God's sake, he was Hermione's best friend. But now, looking at them, Charlotte imagined, Harry kneeling behind her, rocking into her again and again. Oh! The pleasure. Charlotte felt her hand move downwards, lifting her skirt and into her panties. As her fingers pleasured her, she continued to imagine herself in place of Narcissa. She gasped loudly as she climaxed. Fortunately, Harry and Narcissa released at the same time, their moans masking her gasp quite effectively.

Coming down from her high, Charlotte realised where she was and what she was doing. Quickly, she closed her door and returned to her room before Harry realised he had an audience. Lying on her bed, the same scene kept repeating itself in front of her eyes. Harry's lean body became the centrepiece of her dreams as she drifted off to sleep. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was, 'Tomorrow, I start my Seduction!'

Author's Note –

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
